


Moving Forward

by ffwriter2018



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dansen - Freeform, Emotions, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffwriter2018/pseuds/ffwriter2018
Summary: Kelly is packing up her apartment with Alex when she comes across a box. A box which she hasn’t seen in years that throw her for a loop.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: #DansenFicWeek - July/August 2020





	Moving Forward

Alex and Kelly were taking a major step forward in their relationship. They were moving in together. J’onn was thinking of selling his house. He stayed at the tower so when he heard Alex talking to Kelly about going to look at a place he knew he would give it to them. 

It was going to be a big change. Alex and Kelly had always lived in studio apartments alone. So now packing up their places was really hitting them. Kelly pretty much stayed at Alex’s house most nights. So they had packed Alex’s place first then went to Kelly’s. 

For living in the same city they seemed to live on the opposite ends of each other. Their new place was in the middle of both of their jobs which was a bonus. Kelly didn’t have as much stuff as Alex did so it shouldn’t take them long to pack up. Once they get into Kelly’s place Alex goes and starts packing the kitchen while Kelly goes to clean out the closet. 

As Kelly is looking through the boxes she comes across a box from her past that stops her in her tracks. In the box it had her ex-fiancés dog tags and a bear that was made out of her dads old shirts. Along with a picture of Kelly, and her dad from when she was younger. Kelly hasn’t looked in this box for a while. 

She was paralyzed sitting there on her floor holding the bear and dog tags. She didn’t answer when Alex called her name multiple times. It wasn’t until she felt Alex’s hand on her shoulder that she snapped out of her daze. She looked up at Alex not realizing that she was crying. 

“Kelly what’s wrong? Alex asked her face full of concern. She tucked Kelly’s hair behind her ear hoping Kelly would look at her. Kelly just looked at Alex shaking her head standing up as if she was trying to erase the visions she just had. She left the bear and necklace on the floor.

“Nothing ,nothings wrong I’m fine.” Kelly stammered turning and walking alway from Alex wiping her cheeks. She doesn’t get far before her girlfriend stops her. She places her hand under Kelly’s chin lifting her face then places her hands on Kelly’s face wiping her tears. “Babe I know something just happened. I just want you to know I’m here.” Kelly closes her eyes and melted into Alex’s touch. 

They stand there for a minute in the same position Alex continues to wipe the steady stream of tears. She didn’t say anything she didn’t want to pressure Kelly even thought she was seriously freaking out. Kelly has her eyes closed trying to find the courage to tell Alex. 

She takes Alex’s hand and walks over to her bed. As she sits there looking over at the two items that caused all of this.She has this surge of strength getting up grabbing them off the floor. Walking back over to the bed she can’t bring herself to look up at Alex. Sitting there she feels Alex looking at her. 

Kelly takes a deep breath looking down at her hands. “The bear is made out of my dad’s favorite shirts. My mom had it made for me after he died. I always kept it with me. When I went over seas I just kept it in a box at my moms.” Kelly looks up at Alex with a small smile. 

Kelly looks back down as she plays with the chain wrapping it around her fingers. “These are my ex-fiancées dog tags. So when I came home after my final deployment these along with her letter were at my place. At first I didn’t take them off they were always around my neck. But eventually I stopped wearing them.” Kelly unraveled the chain placing the tags and bear behind her. 

“When I stopped wearing them I felt guilty. Guilty that I was starting to feel some sense of normalcy without her. So I put them in the box with my dads bear. When I moved here I just took my boxes out of my moms. I didn’t look through them I just wanted all of my stuff out of her way you know?”Kelly looked at Alex who nodded her head. 

Kelly let out a long sigh. “So when I opened that box and saw that stuff. I froze every feeing and emotion that I felt back then I felt in that moment. So when you snapped me out of whatever trance I was in I saw you and the look in your eyes I couldn’t. I couldn’t help but think in some way it was a sign from both of them. Like of all the opportunities and chances I’ve had when I first moved in. When I did my spring cleaning I’ve never had the urge to open this.” 

Kelly moved her body so she could look at Alex better. “Today of all days. The day we move in together I find these.Like what are the odds.” “You said you feel like it’s a sign from them?” Alex was tentative to ask but she did anyways. Kelly nods “Yea in some weird way I guess I do or I hope. Like it’s a way to say that what I’m doing, what we are doing is the right thing.” Kelly smiles. 

“A sign from them saying this is where I am meant to be. That I’m meant to be with this person who I am so in love with. Taking this step of moving in together and planning our future. That they know what’s going on.” Alex leans over kissing Kelly’s forehead. “I think that it’s exactly that. Just always remember that no matter what I will be here, always. I love you so much.” “I love you to.” Kelly gives her a kiss. 

Kelly gets up to stand in front of Alex getting ready to finish packing. Alex stays on the bed looking at Kelly. Kelly looks back asking Alex. “You good?” “Yea come on.” Alex smiles standing up grabs a hold of Kelly’s hand and walks over to the couch. Alex sits down and pulls Kelly to lay on top of her. “Alex what are you-“ Kelly’s question is cut off by Alex hissing her. “Lets lay here a minute the boxes can wait. Let’s just be still together.” Kelly just nods closes her eyes laying her head on Alex’s chest listening to her heart beat. 

Kelly knows that no matter where she goes or what she went through. As long as Alex is with her she knows she will be able to get anything. Knowing she has Alex’s understanding in regards to her past gives Kelly the upmost confidence. That knowing Alex is her person.


End file.
